Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for controlling web tension when conveying a web using roll-to-roll or the like, for example.
Related Art
Described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-126529 is an image recording device for conveying roll paper by rotating a roll paper holder for supporting roll paper. With this image recording device, it is possible to attach and detach roll paper on the roll paper holder. Therefore, the operator can suitably execute the work of attaching roll paper to the roll paper holder.
However, when rotating the rotating axle that supports a web such as roll paper and conveying the web, it is not possible to suitably convey the web if the web is in a slack state. Therefore, when starting conveying of the web, it is preferable to support the web on the rotating axle in a state without slack. However, attaching the web to the rotating axle without slack is not necessarily easy for the operator.